<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Isolation Drabbles: by RelentlassHuggerSquad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204848">The Isolation Drabbles:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad'>RelentlassHuggerSquad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Baysha brotp, Becky and Sasha get into a snark off, Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Get you supportive friends like Ruby and Bayley, IIconic brotp, More tags to be added, Multi, Prompt me, Riott Squad brotp, baysha, petty!Becky is life, the iiconics are so soft for each other, wwe drabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here have some drabbles, since I'm stuck at home. Feel free to prompt me and I may just write you drabble request.</p><p>Chapter 1: Ruby/Liv fluff, Ruby tries to help Liv deal with some isolation blues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billie Kay/Peyton Royce, Ruby Riot &amp; Liv Morgan, Sasha Banks &amp; Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sonya Deville/Liv Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ruby/Liv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsLikeThis/gifts">NightsLikeThis</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunter8056/gifts">ahunter8056</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts">AttackPlatypus</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureLocker/gifts">LiteratureLocker</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/gifts">BadGoose</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liv Morgan couldn't remember the last time she felt this bored. She loved her animals and she had worked hard at remodeling her home, but being forced to stay isolated was driving her crazy. The younger wrestler didn't really live close to any of her friends and wasn't exactly close pals with any of her neighbors. She hated being alone, it didn't feel right to not have any real human interaction. </p><p> </p><p>She had posted a few vague things on her social media, trying to engage with the fans, but it was clear to anybody that genuinely knew her, that Liv was starting to spiral a bit. Ruby Riott who happened to actually be one of Liv's closest friends, could tell that Liv was starting to get lost in her mind, so she decided to reach out via text message. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"How goes social distancing?" </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes, but a smile still worked it's way across her face. <b> "Would you believe I am already a pro at it. Sucks that I don't have anybody to social distance with. Six feet apart on a couch but still in the same house. At least Sarah and Rowe have each other." </b> She texted back, adding a couple of sad face emojis. </p><p> </p><p>Ruby frowned, Liv's words hitting her like a punch to the gut. There wasn't anything that she wouldn't do to see her friend happy, it was fair to say that she probably cared more about Liv then she did anybody else. Ruby took a long look around her apartment and then made an impulsive decision. She knew exactly what it was like to be on her own, she had suffered through the loneliness while she was recovering from her shoulder surgeries. Ruby wasn't going to put Liv through that, she was going to make sure to be there for her best friend. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't escape Liv's notice that Ruby had left her on read. The blonde frowned and threw her phone down on the couch. It seemed like not even Ruby wanted to talk to her, which Liv supposed she couldn't blame her. The whole storyline on TV had caused them to have to spend more time apart which sucked. Liv had assumed that when Ruby came back they would start riding together, but Vince had insisted that they keep their distance from one another. </p><p> </p><p>About an hour later, a knock at her door pulled Liv away from the reality tv show she was watching. She pushed her way past her dogs and her pig Mr. Piggles, and was surprised to find Ruby standing on her doorstep. </p><p> </p><p>"Rue, what are you doing here?" Liv asked, looking confused. </p><p> </p><p>Ruby gave a lighthearted shrug. "Well, Juice and the rest of my mongrel crew thought we'd come and visit you. What better time to have a sleepover? Yeah, we're stuck together, but we can make the most of it." Ruby offered, as she wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "I even brought nail polish and a sleeping bag." </p><p> </p><p>Liv felt her heart squeeze almost painfully in her chest. It meant a lot to her that Ruby had really driven all the way to her house just to hang out and keep her company. "Are you sure you want to stay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, now are you going to let me and Juice in?" Ruby asked, nodding to her big dog. </p><p> </p><p>Liv opened the door and gestured for Ruby to enter. She couldn't help herself as she launched herself at Ruby, hugging the taller girl tightly. She buried her face into the tattooed girl's neck and just sighed softly. "I can't believe you're here." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll always come to rescue you Liv. You're my girl." Ruby said, dropping a kiss on the girl's temple before pulling back. "Now I know we're supposed to stay six feet away from each other, but I've been denied my Liv cuddles enough. Queue us up a movie and some popcorn and I'll go grab the rest of my stuff?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sounds great," Liv said, watching as Ruby went back out to her car. As strange as it sounded, seeing Ruby and having the older superstar around, really did lift her spirits. Being stuck with somebody she cared about who could keep her company and play board games with her, made things seem a lot less bleak.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Rue..." Liv called out once Ruby came back inside. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>Liv took a deep breath. "I love you, thank you for coming."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby beamed at her and gave a wink. "Love you too kid. Now come on, it's cuddle time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sasha/Bayley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Baysha are isolated together, all WWE shows (even PC shows) canceled, and Bayley has to comfort Sasha on the fact that her passion has been ripped away from her</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bayley's eyes were glued to Sasha as she watched the petite wrestler pacing back and forth in their apartment. Having known Sasha for as long as she had, Bayley was aware that Sasha was prone to mood swings or irritability, especially when she was stressed. Sasha had already been pacing back and forth like a caged animal for the better part of twenty minutes, but Bayley didn't interfere at least not yet. She had learned that Sasha needed space sometimes to process things. Trying to confront an issue before Sasha was ready to deal with it, was a recipe for disaster. </p><p> </p><p>Abruptly Sasha stopped pacing and spun on her heels to face Bayley, her eyes darkening. "I can't take it anymore. I finally heal up from my injuries, I finally get to a good place and then wrestling is taken from me yet again!" She snapped, the words falling from her lips like acid. "This sucks balls!"</p><p> </p><p>A ghost of a smile crossed Bayley's features at Sasha's words and she slowly stood up as to not startle Sasha. She gently lowered their two dogs Flex and Ryu back to the couch and folded her arms across her chest. At least the Boss was talking now and not just keeping her emotions bottled up, this was an improvement.</p><p> </p><p>"It does suck but at least we have each other." Bayley conceded.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get me wrong Bay, I'm glad we have each other and that you're here but I have all this energy and I'm frustrated," Sasha muttered, feeling a bit guilty that Bayley was having to deal with her frustration. It wasn't her best friend's fault that Wrestlemania had gotten downsized and essentially canceled. "I was just looking forward to working a storyline with you and recapturing the magic." </p><p> </p><p>Bayley followed Sasha's gaze over to where the Smackdown Women's championship sat on the fireplace mantle. A soft sigh tore from her throat and she moved over to stand in front of Sasha, taking the smaller woman's hands in her own. "It sucks that our match got canceled but Sasha we can always steal the show. We're the standard of the women's division. It may not be Wrestlemania but we'll steal the show of whatever pay-per-view we're on." Bayley promised, brushing her thumb over Sasha's knuckles in an attempt to help her friend relax. </p><p> </p><p>"I really hate this," Sasha muttered, staring down at the carpet. </p><p> </p><p>Bayley hooked a finger under Sasha's chin and forced her friend to look her in the eyes. "Then let's take that emotion and do something with it. You want to steal the show then let's write out a pitch to give to creative. Let's do something that gets your mind off of the circumstances we can't change, and focus on what we can." Bayley suggested, trying to help direct her friend's energy into a more productive outlet. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha nodded and walked over to the kitchen table to grab a piece of paper. "We've done a bunch of different matches but about a 'last woman standing' match or a ladder match for the title," Sasha suggested, jotting down some of her ideas. It was helping her feel better. </p><p> </p><p>"That's not a bad idea. We could have an I Quit match or maybe a TLC match for the belt." Bayley offered as she rubbed Sasha's back, trying to help her friend relax. She knew that Sasha carried a lot of her tension in her back and that the various injuries over the years still gave her some trouble. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, wouldn't it be a great idea if maybe we called up Bianca from NXT and had her be my bodyguard for the storyline. I could turn on you and then have her take some of the bigger moves. She's insanely athletic." Sasha pointed out, knowing that if she had Bianca to help her for even storyline purposes it would save Sasha from getting injured before the big match. </p><p> </p><p>Bayley flashed a dimpled smile. "See, now we're cooking Sash. That's what I'm talking about." Bayley nodded and gestured for Sasha to write the idea down. "We could suggest to creative that maybe Bianca interferes in a cage match or carry you up the ladder to the title like Sonya tried to do that one year for Mandy." </p><p> </p><p>Sasha laughed at the mental image of Bianca carrying her up the ladder. "I feel like that would get turned into a meme so fast. Something about workers doing all the work and bosses taking all the credit." The Boss was feeling a lot more relaxed now, the majority of her anxious energy now being put towards building a good storyline pitch with Bayley. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, we both know I've carried you for years." Bayley joked. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha rolled her eyes and lightly swatted at Bayley's arm. "Oh shut up Bay, you did not." She grumbled, before shifting her attention back to the paper. "I think we may just have a winner." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course we do, we're the role models." Bayley teased, doing her best heel voice. Being a heel tag team with Sasha had honestly become one of her favorite parts of her job, she got to be sassy and spend time with her best friend. "Let's keep brainstorming, we got the main events and shows to steal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Billie/Peyton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The IIconics are public relations experts for Toni but struggle to make time for each other - Attackplatypus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes...yes, I am aware of what she did. I am sorry." Peyton Royce pinched the bridge of her nose and blinked a couple of times as the person on the other end of the phone call continued to scream. When her partner in crime had told her that starting their own Public Relations firm would be fun, Peyton had stupidly believed her. There wasn't much Peyton wouldn't do for Billie. The duo had been best friends since childhood and had gone through hell and back together. </p><p> </p><p>There was nobody else aside from maybe her boyfriend Shawn, that Peyton would go to the mat for as frequently as she did for Billie. They made quite the pair, and if Peyton was being honest she knew that her best friend was her soulmate, her other half. Most of the time they didn't even have to say anything and could communicate just with looks and smiles. Billie knew Peyton better than Peyton knew herself, Billie had been the one to tell her about her feelings for Shawn, even before Peyton had realized them. </p><p> </p><p>Nobody disputed the fact that they were always going to be apart of each other's lives. Shawn had accepted early on that they were a packaged deal, you couldn't really have one without the other tagging along. Except lately due to one of their clients becoming more of a handful, they had been forced to spend more time apart. </p><p> </p><p>Toni Storm was talented, but she was also a troublemaker if Peyton ever saw one. When Billie had convinced her to take on the other Australian as a client, Peyton hadn't hesitated but she was starting to wish she had. Toni had become notorious for getting into fights and trashing hotel rooms, not to mention all her high profile romantic escapades. Peyton was starting to think fifty percent of her job was apologizing for something that Toni did. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm still here. I am sorry, I'll talk to Toni and see if she would be willing to make restitution for the damage. No, I don't think her outburst and destruction of the room was caused by her break up with Pete Dunne...No comment." Peyton hung up the phone and buried her face into her hands, feeling more frustrated. </p><p> </p><p>She was missing Billie like crazy, but she knew that the other woman was busy trying to keep the rest of their IICONIC PR firm going. Getting up from her desk, Peyton grabbed her phone and wandered over to the office couch plopping down. She decided to call Billie, hoping that even a few seconds on face time would help ease the loneliness. </p><p> </p><p>Sadly Peyton found that her call was rejected. She tried not to let it get to her, but she couldn't help but feel even sadder. Billie always gave the best hugs and knew what to do to make things better. It had been over two weeks since they had seen each other or even really had time to talk. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding that the best thing to do was to call it a day, Peyton got up and logged out of her computer. It took her about an hour to get home thanks to traffic but she was just happy to be home. She was cooking dinner when she heard the front door open.</p><p> </p><p>"Shawn?"</p><p> </p><p>She felt arms encircle her waist, but they were too small to be Shawn's. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "I didn't expect you to be back for a while longer. You didn't answer my face time." </p><p> </p><p>"You gotta be joking me mate, you think I'd miss another week of reality tv with my wifey?" Billie joked, her accent thicker than normal with exhaustion. "I left good old Toni at the bar. I missed you, Peyton. I was on a plane trying to get back to you, that's why I missed the face time call. I wanted to surprise you" </p><p> </p><p>"Aw, you're the sweetest. I missed you too," Peyton muttered, turning around to hug Billie close. In so many ways her best friend was like her security blanket and having her back made Peyton happier. "When do you have to leave again?"</p><p> </p><p>Billie shrugged, looking far more tired than she usually did. "Toni has been running me ragged, I'll probably have to leave by noon tomorrow." She muttered, barely containing a yawn. </p><p> </p><p>Peyton nodded to her bedroom. "Go lay down and take a nap. I'll bring you dinner when it's done and then we can cuddle and watch TV." She promised. </p><p> </p><p>Billie reluctantly pulled out of Peyton's embrace and nodded. "Alright, thank you wifey." She gave her partner in crime a hug and then made her way to the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>When dinner was finally done, Peyton carried the meal into her bedroom. Seeing Billie snoring on the bed, she didn't have the heart to wake her up. With a sigh, Peyton put up the food and then crawled into bed, content to just snuggle up and hold Billie for as long as she could. The duo didn't get much time together anymore and Peyton wanted to make the most out of it, even if they were just napping together. She played with Billie's hair and it didn't take long before the taller Australian moved and cuddled into Peyton's side. Peyton gave a sleepy smile of her own and ended up falling asleep, tangled with her best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to my friend Vegas for the drabble prompt. Feel free to suggest more prompts, who knows I may just end up writing them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sasha/Becky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Becky and Sasha end up feuding over different supplies in the grocery store aisle. Honestly, they're both just being super petty and snarky.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: Becky and Sasha end up feuding over different supplies in the grocery store aisle</p><p>-----</p><p>Becky Lynch checked her watch and cursed under her breath, trying to keep a good six feet away from people in the store. It was later in the day and quite possible that the store had sold out of what she needed, but she had promised her roommate that she would pick up what they needed. It wasn't her fault that her work had kept her extra late, that's what she got for working at Home Depot. </p><p> </p><p>She was pushing her cart as fast as it would go, trying to just grab everything that was on her list and get out. Charlotte was going to be pissed if she came home empty-handed again. She saw a six-pack of toilet paper and made a grab for it, right as a blue-streaked blur snatched it from the spot. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Becky growled, fixing the thief with an unhappy look. "I was grabbing that." </p><p> </p><p>"Finders keepers," The blue-haired woman replied, sticking her tongue out at Becky. </p><p> </p><p>Becky huffed and flipped the woman off. "Real mature lady." She sized up the other woman and scoffed. "Let me guess you're going to use all that toilet paper to pad your backside..." Becky paused reading the name off of the woman's hospital scrubs. "Sasha?"</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me? Look lady if you had been faster you would have grabbed it, but you didn't." Sasha snapped, her eyes narrowing. "You work at home depot, build yourself a bridge and get over it."</p><p> </p><p>Becky looked confused. "How did you know I work at Home Depot?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your bright orange smock you idiot, it's a dead give away.." Sasha huffed, clearly annoyed. "Look I don't have time to argue with you Merida, can you get out of my way?"</p><p> </p><p>Flushing as red as her hair, Becky glared at Sasha but moved her cart out of the way. "Stupid blue-berry head." She wandered down the next aisle still fuming. She could hear Sasha on the other end, talking to somebody on the phone. It took Becky a moment, but she could hear Sasha listing off some of the things she needed.</p><p> </p><p>Becky knew it was petty, but after the crap day at work she had, she wanted to get back at the other woman. So making a mental note of the items Sasha had mentioned, she went and started collecting them from around the store. She took the last few blue bottles of Gatorade, leaving only the orange ones left on the shelf. </p><p> </p><p>Most of the supermarket had already been picked clean, but Becky was feeling extra petty - until she saw the look of frustration on Sasha's face. The woman looked exhausted and near tears as she searched for the items, getting increasingly frantic when she couldn't find them.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt began to eat at Becky and she rolled her eyes skyward. As much as she wanted to get back at Sasha for being a dickhead, two wrong didn't make a right. Besides some of the items she had grabbed out of spite, Becky didn't even need them. Walking back over to Sasha, Becky began to take items out of her own cart and put them in Sasha's. </p><p> </p><p>"What the heck are you doing?" Sasha snapped, hurriedly wiping her eyes. She hadn't expected to be caught crying in the produce section, least of all by the woman she had insulted. Sasha felt her irritation grow when she noticed what was in Becky's cart. "Of course you took all the crap I needed." </p><p> </p><p>Becky rolled her eyes but finished putting the stuff she had taken into Sasha's cart. It left her own cart pretty bare, but at least she no longer felt guilty for taking what Sasha needed. "Look I don't know you and I don't need to. Obviously you seem like you had a rough day, here." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll have to sanitize all of that stuff because you touched them," Sasha muttered, surprised that Becky was giving her the stuff. "I mean I'd have to do that anyway...thanks I guess." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't mention it." Becky hesitated for a second and then nodded to one of the workers at the end of the aisle. "That guy's name is Finn. If you ask him really nicely he might check the back for the items you still need." </p><p> </p><p>Sasha glanced at the items in her own cart and sighed. "Once I check out, I'll give you half the pack of toilet paper. I'm sorry for taking it from you and being rude. Today was rough." </p><p> </p><p>Becky gave her a sympathetic nod. "I can imagine, I'm sorry for being petty too. Thank you for what you do." She said nodding to Sasha's smock. "I'm Becky, I'd shake your hand but...germs."</p><p> </p><p>Sasha managed a chuckle. "Yeah, please stay six feet away. I can't afford to get sick. I'll have the checker give you your half of the toilet paper."</p><p> </p><p>Becky nodded. "Thank you." She called, appreciating that Sasha was willing to share. She knew that Charlotte was probably going to still be pissed that she was coming home without all they needed, but at least she wouldn't be coming home empty-handed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to prompt me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sasha/Becky drabble 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yet another Sasha and Becky one, except this time it's not an AU. It takes place after Wrestlemania.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WrittenLyre asked for a Team Bae fic and I tried to deliver</p><p>Prompt: Becky is tired and Sasha is there to help her finally get some rest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Becky stared into the mirror of the lady's restroom in the WWE Performance Center. Her Raw women's title was resting on the counter, but Becky couldn't even bring herself to look at it. Despite having retained her title over Shayna Baszler, Becky wasn't feeling happy or even in the Wrestlemania mood. Instead, she felt downright exhausted, as she wiped away the makeup that she had worn during the match. </p><p> </p><p>She heard a knock at the door and grimaced turning to unlock the door. She was surprised to find Sasha Banks on the other side of the door. Sasha looked equally as shocked to see her. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you still doing here?" Sasha asked quietly, noticing the dark circles under Becky's eyes. "Are you sick, you look a little pale."</p><p> </p><p>Becky shook her head. "I am not sick, I'm just emotionally and physically exhausted," Becky admitted, trying to wave off Sasha's concern. She turned away from Sasha and began to gather her gear so that she could give Sasha some privacy.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha shifted uncomfortably and then moved further into the bathroom. "You didn't answer my question, what are you still doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>Becky turned to face her, but then her knee buckled. She hadn't slept well in a couple of days and had been busy doing interviews to promote Wrestlemania. </p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly Sasha was by her side in an instant, supporting her weight. She cradled Becky's weight and slowly allowed them to sink down to the bathroom floor. Sasha wasn't much of a hugger not like Bayley was, but she had been known to give a decent hug or two. </p><p> </p><p>"There are probably so many germs on this floor We shouldn't be on the floor, it's gross." Becky protested weakly, but she couldn't find the energy to get up. </p><p> </p><p>"Well take a shower when you get home then," Sasha grumbled, before wrapping her arms around Becky and just holding her. "What's really bothering you, Becky? I didn't take you much for a germaphobe." Sasha had once watched Becky eat a disgusting looking sandwich handed to her by Finn without even questioning it.</p><p> </p><p>Becky sighed and slumped back against Sasha, allowing the smaller wrestler to play with her hair. Becky's eyes felt heavy and she just wanted to sleep. "I've been having nightmares and I just can't get comfortable." </p><p> </p><p>"Have you talked to Seth?" Sasha questioned, lightly scraping her nails through Becky's hair and against her scalp. She could feel the Irish wrestler slowly starting to fade on her. If there was anybody who knew how hard Becky was working, it was Sasha. They weren't the closest of the four horsewomen but they had shared a bond in NXT. </p><p> </p><p>They were both relentless when it came to the pursuit of wrestling above everything else. The most willing to put in all the work and put their bodies on the line. Bayley had joked once that Becky and Sasha weren't opposite sides of the same coin, sometimes they were the same side. They both had a certain level of fire and fight to them. </p><p> </p><p>Becky slowly shook her head. "Seth's been busy lately too. I don't want him to think I'm complaining. I just thought I'd get a break after mania. A chance to recharge."</p><p> </p><p>Sasha knew well the demons that Becky faced, they weren't too far off from her own. She had taken a mental health break and by the look on Becky's face and the fact that her friend could barely keep her eyes open, Sasha knew she needed one. </p><p> </p><p>"Close your eyes Becks, it's gonna be okay," Sasha whispered softly, gently coaxing Becky to sleep by playing with her hair. Sasha held her and didn't move until her friend was in a deep sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Once she was sure that Becky wouldn't be disturbed Sasha pulled out her phone. She sent a text message to Vince McMahon, but as usual, the Boss got her way. She demanded that Vince give Becky a three-week vacation and that during that time he get her in touch with one of the best therapists that WWE could afford. Vince had started to argue but then Sasha had included Triple H and Stephanie in the texting chain, making it a group message. Triple H and Stephanie had jumped in and immediately sided with Sasha saying that Becky deserved a break. Other people backstage had noticed how tired the champion was and they were all worried.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she got Becky's leave squared away, Sasha continued texting but this time she was reaching out to Charlotte, Bayley and the other ladies in the locker room. Sasha came up with the idea of them sending Becky little care packages, such as bath bombs, lotions and different things she could use to pamper herself. Nattie was the one who suggested an adult coloring book, while Sonya and Mandy agreed to send Becky some comfort doughnuts. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Becky woke up, she found herself lying in the middle of one of the Performance Center rings. Her duffle bag was under her head and she was covered up with one of Sasha's jackets. The Boss was nowhere in sight but she had left Becky a note, explaining that she had gotten the Undertaker to help move Becky to the ring and that she had arranged for the Man to have some time off. </p><p> </p><p>It was oddly touching that Sasha had gone through all that trouble for her, but she appreciated it. Becky was still tired but she felt far more rested than she earlier and more like herself. She sat up and grabbed her phone shooting a message to Sasha to thank her for being there. </p><p> </p><p>The message she received back was a picture of Sasha looking playfully annoyed by the fact that she was holding a sleeping Becky and the caption. 'You drooled on me and my stuff, I want my jacket back when I see you in three weeks Becks.' Becky just laughed at the message and rolled her eyes. She knew Sasha could be prickly but deep down it was obvious that the Legit Boss cared no matter how much she tried to deny it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sonya/Liv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ClaDanvers requested a Liv/Sonya friendship drabble, so here ya go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonya Deville hadn't truly believed Liv when the former Riott Squad member had told her that she was buying a farm. She didn't believe that Liv had it in her to enjoy a peaceful and quiet nature sort of home. The entire time they had been friends, Liv was loud and out there. The blonde had a massive bright yellow car and seemed to enjoy a more chaotic lifestyle, always consistently running behind. A farm just did not seem to be the sort of place that Liv Morgan would be found at. </p><p> </p><p>Yet much to Sonya's surprise after a visit to the farm that Lacey Evan's owned, Liv had decided that she was going to buy herself a farm. Liv hadn't gone for a little farm either, no she had selected a decent sized property and for close to three months had worked on remodeling it. Sonya had watched her friend's progress on Instagram stories, always wondering when Liv would finally give up on her crazy venture. Maybe it was a testament to how stubborn Liv actually was, but the petite squad member hadn't given up. If anything the more people that seemed to doubt her, the more she pushed to actually accomplish what she set out to do. </p><p> </p><p>Liv had even planned to throw a little house warming party to show off the farm to all of her friends. Except WWE had made a weird scheduling error so it turned out that most of her friends wouldn't be able to come. Sonya had noticed her friend's disappointment and decided to make it her personal mission to bring Liv a house warming gift and cheer her up. </p><p> </p><p>So as soon as Smackdown's taping had ended, Sonya got in her rental car and drove to Liv's farm. She hadn't expected it to be as colorful as it was, but clearly Liv had gotten to work planting different flowers. Liv had even designed an area for Mr. Piggles to run around and roll in the mud. Sonya glanced over to her passenger seat where a few succulent plants were sitting. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess she doesn't really need those," Sonya muttered good-naturedly to herself. She grabbed the plants and got out of the car, making her way to Liv's front door and knocked. </p><p> </p><p>A disheveled Liv opened the door and looked surprised to see Sonya. "Hey you, what are you doing here?" Liv asked, her voice full of sleep, as she lightly blew on the coffee cup she was holding. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to wake you, I just thought I'd bring you a house warming gift," Sonya said rocking back and forth on her heels. She felt kind of like a jerk for showing up uninvited and waking Liv up. "Sorry if I woke you up, I just felt bad about the fact that you didn't get to have your party." </p><p> </p><p>A tired smile tugged at the corner of Liv's lips. "You didn't wake me up, I was awake, I'm just trying to get used to waking up early," Liv admitted sheepishly. She stepped aside so Sonya could come in. "Did you drive all night? You must be super tired." </p><p> </p><p>"Mm, I guess I'm a little tired but it's nothing I can't manage. I got you these." Sonya said holding up the little plants. "I didn't know you already had planted flowers, I can take them back if you want." </p><p> </p><p>Liv quickly shook her head. "Here I'll trade you." She said handing the cup of coffee to Sonya, trading her for the plants. "I love them, they're so tiny and cute." Liv cooed, squealing a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>Sonya watched with interest as Liv began to talk to the plants and took them over to an empty window sill. Liv set them down and clasped her hands together as she admired the plants.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh, it's so perfect. Thank you, Sonya." Liv turned back around and bounded to her taller friend's side hugging her tightly. </p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome," Sonya said hugging her best friend tightly and dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Are you going to show me around your farm?"</p><p> </p><p>Liv's whole face lit up and she nodded. "Of course I am. Lacey gave me some chickens, you can help me feed them." </p><p> </p><p>Sonya laughed and nodded. "Sure thing Liv." She quickly stole a long sip of Liv's coffee and sighed. Driving all night after a show was worth it to see Liv so happy about her dream farm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I got hit with a bad sinus infection and was ordered to stay home and rest for a while. So I can relate to how Liv's feeling right about now. </p><p>Anyways feel free to leave a drabble prompt if you want too, no promises that I'll write it, but I definitely might. I won't write any smut though, I tend to keep things PG-13 since I suck at romance. I am really good with angst, fluff and best friend stories though. But like I said prompt me, the worse I can say is no. Who knows you might get your little drabble written over the next few days. </p><p>I'll write for just about any friendship or otp. I do love the Riott Squad, Alexa, Shayna and Rhea the best though. Prompt me for game nights or imagine your otps. If you see a cool prompt you might like written, hit me up. I'm taking some suggestions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>